A Starcrossed Christmas
by xmidnight.musex
Summary: Christmas for Helen and Lucas. After Dreamless. Enjoy. Merry Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**A short story on Helen and Lucas' Christmas. Hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas.**

* * *

Light streamed in through Helens new window. Jerry joked it was an early Christmas present. Anything to make her room warmer would be welcomed with open

arms. Helen rolled onto her back, the bed felt bare, like something was missing. Well, not something, someone, but she couldn't think that way. She was not

allowed to think of her cousin like that.

"Just get used to it Helen" she whispered to herself. Months had past and being without Lucas wasn't getting any easier. It seemed like he wasn't around

anymore, not even invisibly. The dawning thought that the day was actually Christmas Eve appeared when she saw the small tree in the corner of her room. It

was the holidays and now Jerry knew everything about her she was to spend her time at the Delos' with her 'family'. At least Orion would be there, although

she didn't know how she felt about him either, that was a lie. Deep down really Helen knew it wasn't the kind of love she felt for Lucas but she could never be

with him like that.

"Merry Christmas Helen." Noel looked up from the roast she was basting. There was so many pots and pans everywhere Helen tread carefully not to knock

everything over. Mostly everyone gathered around the dining table, since Hector returned everywhere he went his family followed. It was sweet.

"Merry Christmas" someone whispered in her ear. Helen smiled.

"Orion. How are you finding Christmas in the Delos household?"

"Overbearing. But I'm grateful. I'm just not ready to face my father yet."

"I understand. There's too many of them, I don't know what to do with myself." They both laughed, unsure what to do with a big family for Christmas. Ariadne

poked her head up from the table and beamed at Helen and Orion.

"You know you're both standing under the mistletoe." She laughed. "It's a good way to get into the Christmas spirit." Just like Helen thought, the second

Ariadne said those words she found Lucas. His head shot up. He looked pained. Helen blushed. She couldn't back out, but she knew it would hurt Lucas. She

turned to Orion, he squirmed where he stood and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. They both turned awkwardly to stare at the Delos'. Unimpressed they all

looked away, except Lucas whose eyes lingered on Helen's. She was the first to look down.


	2. Chapter 2

He shouldn't have been bothered about Helen and Orion. She was his cousin, why couldn't he get that through his head. Still watching him kiss her, even if it

was just on the cheek, was painful. It wasn't just that he could kiss her, it was that he could be that close and not have to worry about his families

disappointment. It was unfair. He loved her, so much more than anyone knew. He doubt even she knew how much. She sat down at the seat opposite him and

looked up under her lashes smiling shyly in his direction. Was that because she liked it? He was driving himself crazy thinking about her. He still crept into her

room in the night. Now that she could dream she looked much healthier and he couldn't help staring at her while she dreamed. Though, it was becoming harder

and harder to keep away from her bed. Helen looked beautiful in front of him. It was Christmas and there was something in the air that made her… more. He

couldn't say what it was. He thought back to the present hidden under his bed, he still wasn't sure whether to give it to her. There would definitely be others

that thought it was unreasonable, like Jason. Lucas smiled wearily back at her and joined into the conversation again.

The day had dragged on, full of small talk and happiness. Helen and Lucas were barely near each other, careful not to make anyone worry. But not talking to

Lucas meant she would spend more time with Orion. Eventually they all left or went to bed. Lucas closed the door to his room. He would have to wait a few

hours before he could leave for Helen's.

He climbed through her window. It was always unlocked, a part of him thought maybe she was waiting for him, but he always made sure she slept; he didn't

want to make things worse. She was led in her short Christmas pyjamas, smiling in her sleep. Lucas wondered if she was dreaming of him. He lived for the

nights where he didn't have to pretend to not care. He could think what he wanted when alone with her. Although she never knew he was. Helen looked so

peaceful; the urge to curl up in bed with her was strong. He had fought every night he came but it was Christmas and the merriness was getting to him. The

last bit of restraint faded away when a frown appeared on Helen's face. Lucas wanted to smooth it away. Taking off his shoes he crawled on top of the

covers and held her. Helen's restlessness slipped away and she smiled again, like with just a touch he could make her problems go away. Lucas drifted into a

peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Helen felt warm, too warm. Her eyes opened. It was still dark outside, only just. It must have been early morning. She couldn't help but feel happy but she didn't

know why. She hugged the arm around her feeling warm and safe in her bed as she tried drifting back to sleep. It was the arm that startled her. Her eyes shot

back open; slowly she moved her body around till she was facing the person clinging to her. Helen's heart raced. Lucas. He was in her bed sleeping so peacefully.

He looked so young, no worries. Lucas was curled up around her under the covers; he must have done it half asleep because he would never have willingly

gotten properly in. She was glad he did though. Already so close wrapped up in his arms, Helen held her hand out and gently traced the features of his face. A

faint smile spread across his lips as he groaned. He opened his eyes as Helen rested her hand on his shoulder. His eyes were so blue, they took her breath away.

There was uncertainty as he realised where he was.

"Merry Christmas." Helen whispered. Unsure how he would react to sleeping in her bed she stilled waiting for his reply. For seconds that felt like hours she saw

Lucas think about what to do next.

"Merry Christmas." He sighed with a lazy smile. He wasn't mad. Helen giggled and gripped onto him tighter. She loved him completely. Slowly, taken over by the

moment she leaned down and brushed his lips with her own. Lucas jerked his head bad, his face fully of fear and lust. He scrambled out of the bed.

"Sorry." Helen said. She felt like burying herself under the covers and never coming back out.

"I should go, before someone figures out that I'm gone." Lucas said as he rushed to the window. Without even looking back he flew up into the air and out of

sight.


	4. Chapter 4

He was so stupid. Sleeping in Helen's bed was unforgivable. When he woke up wrapped around her he was angry at first, not with her but with himself. He

thought about it and decided he could cope, but then she tried to kiss him and that near did him over. Lucas didn't have the strength to stay away from her.

If she had kissed him then he wouldn't have stopped unless she told him to. It was Christmas day and he had messed up already. Lucas flew into his bedroom

window and paced about until it was light enough outside to go downstairs.

Everyone was so festive and cheery, opening presents and stuffing their faces with food Lucas' mom had prepared a month for. The only person that didn't

seem to be having a good time was Orion. He sat at the far end of the table in the kitchen staring at the wall.

"Hey," Lucas said, shifting down to talk to him. "Everything okay?" Orion sighed then smirked.

"Sure, it's just I don't usually do Christmas." Lucas looked over to the unopened present besides Orion.

"Not planning on opening it?" He asked. Orion glanced in the direction Lucas was staring. He picked up the present and flipped it in his hands.

"Nah, not yet," Orion said. He looked past Lucas and smiled. "Hey, Happy Holidays." Lucas turned to see Helen stood in the doorway. Once she caught his eye

she blushed and looked to the floor. Helen glanced back to Orion.

"Thanks, you too. I'll be back in a bit." Helen shuffled out of the kitchen heading for the stairs. Lucas waited a few seconds and followed her out. He ran to his

room and crawled under his bed. A small wrapped present was placed under it. He shouldn't have bought it but it was impulsive. Lucas grabbed the present

and headed into the corridor. Helen was walking past paying barely any attention.

"Hi," he said. Helen floundered where she was and blushed as she looked up towards him. Lucas grew nervous wondering whether to follow through or not. "I…

I got you a… here," He handed her the small gift. With curious eyes she ripped open the paper. Lucas' heart nearly stopped in fear she wouldn't like it. Helen

smiled, in her hand was a heart key ring. Lucas felt like he had to explain himself. "It's for when you actually get a car, and it's in a shape of a heart to go with

your necklace." He laughed nervously. He ruffled his hair and waited for her to say something. Helen stepped forward.

"It's perfect," she smiled. Her face was so close to his. "Just like you." Lucas stroked her cheek, his head drawing in closer. Their lips just touched.

"… Do you think Matt will like the present?" Ariadne said from around the corner. Lucas and Helen pulled apart. They were so close that time. Helen stepped

back shyly.

"Merry Christmas, Lucas." She said clutching the key ring to her chest.

"Merry Christmas, Helen." He replied as she walked away.


End file.
